The Demi-spy prophesy
by CrossoverQueen21
Summary: K so, Cammie wakes up in Camp Half Blood. Rachel gives a prophesy that could reveal and unleash the true dangers in life
1. Chapter 1

Cammie POV

I woke up differently this morning. I wasn't splashed with freezing cold water by Bex, this I wasn't used to. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings, I had no idea where I was. I sat up, all of my joints were really creaky so I stretched.

"Where am I?" I croaked

"You're in our resident infirmary," voiced an old man in a wheelchair "I'm Chiron, and you must be Cammie – I've heard lots about you from Zach."

Zach Goode?

"Zach Goode?" I asked, confused.

"Is there any other," Chiron laughed "anyway, I should probably let him know that you are safe and well."

He started to wheel of, leaving me on my own in this strange and possibly dangerous place.

"Oh yes, and Percy will be here to show you around the Camp soon and then we can reunite you with Zachary." Chiron shouted back, chuckling at the last part.

Percy? Camp? _Reunite?_ I waited exactly 4 minutes and 55.77743 seconds.

"Hey, I'm Percy and you are …" he prompted

"Why should I tell you, what if I can't trust you?" I countered. Percy raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes and finally answered "Cammie, Cammie Morgan."

"Well then Cammie, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! Here you will learn to harness your demigod powers and your physical abilities! Although I'm sure you have been trained well by Mr Soloman at Gallagher."

"Wait, back up – demigod powers?"

"Uhhhhh, how do I put this? Well, you must know about Ancient Greek myths and Gods and so on. It's all true, we are demigods. Demigods are half human, half god – my father is Poseidon. The outside world is too dangerous for us because of monsters, so we come here. I'm just curious to know how you evaded both monsters and satyrs noses." Percy explained.

"Lets just say I can take care of myself, OK"

Percy decided to not push my explanation and gave me a tour of the camp. It was truly beautiful, the scenery was breathtaking. However, it was all nothing compared to the cabins. Percy noticed this and just smirked. He smirked _Zach's _smirk. That was not acceptable, but before I could retort Percy dragged me away because it was time for the bonfire.

"Hopefully you'll get claimed tonight" he said. I had learnt that being claimed was to be recognised by your other _god _parent.

"Ah Cammie! How are you liking Camp Half-Blood so far?"

I turned around to see Chiron, but this time he was a … centaur. Weird. I started to answer when suddenly everyone froze. I spun on my heel to a strange sight – there was a young girl with curly ginger hair whose eyes were glowing bright green. She was speaking, though the voice didn't sound as if it was coming out of her mouth.

" _When the evening shall come,_

_There will be only one,_

_Poseidons child, - "_

The last thing I remembered was the girls pausing, and then I passed out.


	2. AN

**Sorry Guys, forgot to do disclaimer and stuff in chapter 1 soooooo**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Gallagher Girls nor The Percy Jackson series**

**K?**

**Plus, this is my first story so plz tell me if you like it or not – I have chapter 2 ready and I have another fanfic idea going on. Just R&R! CrossoverQueen21 xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys – CrossoverQueen21 here! I was a bit sad that I didn't get any reviews for my last real chapter ****_but _****I thought that I would upload this one anyway (just to perhaps get you into the story more!) but PLEASE review because this is my first fanfic and I just want to know what you think of my writing. Anyway, ENJOY (hopefully ….)**

**Disclaimer : I don't … *sniff* own Gallagher Girls or … *sniff* Percy Jackson – hmmmm oh well, I can still dream ey!**

**Chapter 2**

Cammie POV

I woke up, when – I don't know because my internal clock had gone haywire. One of the medics found me awake and said that I could leave. As I left the infirmary _again _saw Zach waiting for me by the archery range.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," he called with that sickening (yet cute) smug plastered on his face. He walked up to me and draped an arm around my shoulders. "You OK?"

"I'm just a bit annoyed, is all." I answered, thinking about how close we were and how much we told each other. I thought about how I thought that I had almost cracked Zachary Goode – when in actual fact, it was all lies.

"What about?" Zach asked – WAIT WAS THAT A _TRICK _QUESTION!

"About how you didn't tell me about any of …. _this_ – and what happened last night?" I said, my voice growing higher and louder by the word.

"Listen, one : I wanted to, I really did but I couldn't. Mortals can't know about all of this. Two : best not said and now, am I forgiven?" Zach pleaded.

"Not quite, but you will be if you just let me do one thing" I said and then I kicked him where it _hurt_. Zach fell to the ground in pain.

"You are now forgiven" I said, helping him up from the ground.

"Good" Goode said in a small and high pitched voice – I laughed because he sounded like a little girl.

"Yo Zach! You're going to miss training for capture the flag tonight if you don't come now!" We turned round to see a buff and supposedly tough girl running by.

"Sorry Clarrisse – not today, I'm taking my girlfriend Cammie out onto the lake!" Zach shouted back to 'Clarrisse'. Zach saw my worried face and quickly said,

"No, Cammie. Clarrisse is the head of the Ares cabin, I'm in there aswell. That make her my half-sister by the way. Makes sense doesn't it!" Zach replied, Clarrisse moved on.

Zach dragged me down to the docks on we were soon really far out on the lake in our boat and then for some reason Zach went into idiot mode and thought that it was a good time to spar. We had soon gathered a crowd back on shore (I was winning by the way!). You must be thinking 'wow, that can't be safe'. Well, it wasn't, so eventually I just pushed Zach into Zach into the lake. Everyone on shore erupted into laughter, so I turned to the crowd and bowed. Then I saw Zach appear before me and pull me in too! We swam to shore, and then stopped to catch our breath. Everyone suddenly paused. I looked up and saw a glowing, blue trident hovering above my head. The symbol of _Poseidon_.

"This is so un-chameleon-ish" I mumbled

Zach chuckled.

"Better get used to it, Gallagher Girl!"

* * *

Percy helped me move my stuff from the Hermes cabin into the Poseidon one. Whilst taking in my surroundings Chiron was stood outside of the cabin door.

"Can you go get Zach and meet me at the Big House, please." Chiron stated and with that, he left. I fetched Zach and we did as Chiron instructed and went to the Big House. We saw Chiron waiting for us outside of the Big House.

"You have some visitors." He opened the door to reveal a _very _angry Bex, along with Liz, Macey, Jonas and Grant. Zach stepped out of the way leaving everybody else to pounce on me. I was enwrapped in hugs until I managed to squeeze out a few words =  
"Guys … can't … breath!"

They all let go, each chorusing 'sorry' or 'soz, cam'

All apart from Bex, who stayed away from me altogether.

"I am _so _sorry, guys. I was so caught up in all of the drama here that I sort of … um … forgot about you guys and how I got here." I said.

"We were so worried about you, Cammie. We were on a mission and you got separated from Bex and Grant and then your coms went dead – and you know that it is never a good sign when your coms go dead, Cammie." Liz bawled. I felt so bad for abandoning my friends and I went up to Liz and hugged her for ages – this then turned another group hug. Bex still kept her distance.

"I'll take you guys around the camp. So that Bex and Cam can talk …" said Zach, dragging the others away, leaving Bex and I standing with nothing to say. I finally broke the silence with an apology.

"Bex, I'm so sorry I don't know what happened – what did happen?" I suddenly realised that I didn't remember what had happened before I woke up in the infirmary yesterday. Bex seemed reluctant to tell me. "Please …"

"We were making our way across the country side for our cove-ops mission –

Third Person POV

_[Flashback]_

_The girls and Grant were nearing there final destination and Camp Half-Bloods protective barrier (Although, they didn't know that). However, they _did_ know that they were being chased – but not by what. They had been running from whatever for hours now, it was dark and the three got separated. Grant and Bex carried on, not knowing that Cammie had fell behind and had drifted off-course. Cammie heard a horn-like sound and tripped over some tree roots, smashing her coms in the process. Cammie hit her head really hard and was losing consciousness quickly, the last thing she felt before she was out for the count was the feeling of a sharp barb being shot into the back of her thigh and then paralysation. Bex and Grant reached their final destination and turned around, expecting to see Cammie. She wasn't there._

_The first thing they did was try her on the coms – it was dead and just static._

_"This can't be happening!" Bex screeched._

_"We need go now, Bex" Grant said, not wanting to put either of them in danger._

_The two waited to be picked up by Mr Soloman in his helicopter and sat in silence, fearing for Cammie's life. They had checked with Liz and Jonas for any sign of her – there was none. When they reached school everyone ran to Rachel Morgan's office. Zach seemed particularly tense. The rest of the group thought that it was probably because Cammie was his girlfriend but there was a sense of something else – almost as if he knew something more._

_When they burst into the office, the headmistress was on the phone._

_"…Yes, thank-you Chiron." Headmistress Morgan said into the receiver. As soon as she put down the phone, the gang wasted no time in telling Cammie's mother about her disappearance. Once they were done (and once Liz was in tears) everyone was asked to leave but Zach._

_"Where were Bex and Grant when Cammie was cut off?" Rachel asked._

_"They were nearing the barrier, ma'm" Being the spies in training they were, Bex, Grant, Macey, Jonas and Liz stayed outside of the office door and listened in on Zach's and Rachel's conversation._

_"Anything else, Zach?"_

_"Yeah, she was being chased by a manticore." Zach answered._

_That was all the others needed to hear. They set off to the library and looked up manticore._

_"_The manticore is a Persian legendary creature similar to the Egyptian sphinx. It has the body of a red lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth (like a shark), sometimes bat wings, and a trumpet-like voice. Other aspects of the creature vary from story to story. It may be horned, winged, or both. The tail is that of either a dragon or a scorpion, and it may shoot poisonous spines to either paralyze or kill its victims. It devours its prey whole and leaves no clothes, bones, or possessions of the prey behind._" Liz read from a text book on Greek mytholigy. _**(A/N Seriously, I looked this stuff up – its really interesting actually!) **_The group looked at each other with worry for two reasons one : Zach was talking about fictional creatures to Headmistress Morgan. Therefore, he must be insane. Two : If Manticores do exist, Cammie is most likely dead._

_Zach left the next day to who knows where. The others couldn't get anything from the Headmistress. They begged and begged until she had finally had enough and had them picked up by a limousine and taken to 'camp'. When they got there (wherever 'there' was) they dropped off their stuff and were told to wait in a large room. A man in a wheelchair entered and introduced himself as Chiron. He told everyone about how Gods have children and that Cammie and Zach and everyone at this camp are then left to go get Cammie, leaving us all in shock._

_[End Flashback]_

Cammie's POV

When Bex finished I was nearly in tears myself. I realised how much grief I had put them through I felt really bad. Chiron trotted in to much of Bex's surprise.

"He's a centaur, Bex." I whispered to her. She just nodded her head in shock.

"Girls, its time for capture the flag."

**So, as I said before, PLEASE REVIEW! I sound desperate don't I … Well, I AM. Its now Christmas break so I have ages to write and upload, but I won't if nobody reviews and tells me what they want to happen. You can also PM about stuff too. I also have another fanfic going on called 'Kronos' Plan B' ( I may have already said about it) that I would really like to see people review and stuff. It is another GG and PJ crossover – sorry if it seems repetitive but they are my FAVOURITE SERIES EEEVVVEEERRR. But anyway, more Zammie in the next chapter! Until next time guys – CrossoverQueen21 xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG I am sooooooooo happy! I got my first EVER review on the 22****nd**** of December 2013… from ****xoxostellaxoxo! So a MASSIVE thank-you to this person (Who I'm assuming is a girl, it would be slightly worrying if this person wasn't …) and hopefully I will get some more reviews soon *hint* *hint*! To xoxostellaxoxo: I will continue and will DEFO try to make my chapters more detailed and longer, I just haven't had time! I have quite a few ideas – please PM me if you want me to write a certain sort of story – and I ABSOLUTELY LOVE how you used the word "awesomies" in your review. Therefore, I am making it the word of the day! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Cammie POV

After dropping Bex of with the others I raced down to the forgery to get myself a weapon and some armour for capture the flag – which, by the way, will be starting in almost _30 minutes_! When it came down to choosing weapons, there were a lot of possible selections. I found a sheath of throwing knives that I think suited me perfectly. I grabbed my armour and ran down to the forest/training grounds. I got there just in time and stopped next to Grant and Bex. Just as I reached them, one of the Stoll Brothers came up behind me and reached for my jean. I grabbed his hand and twisted it clockwise.

"No touching south of the equator – or north, creep" I snarled

The surrounding people laughed and gave approving nods in my direction.

"Wow, you really _do_ know how to handle yourself! Anyway, where you been, Gallagher Girl?" asked Grant.

Only Zach calls me Gallagher Girl, so I spoke up.

"Only Zach calls me Gallagher Girl"

"OK, Camster!" called Grant as I walked away to find Zach. I just scoffed and rolled my eyes.

I eventually found Zach in the centre of a crowd of girls, they were all trying to get his attention and talk to him – he looked bored out of his mind. I pushed my way through the wall of girls and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Hey, Zach" I sang

"Hey, Gallagher Girl" replied Zach as he picked me up and kissed me full on the lips! I felt all of the surrounding girls gasp. When Zach put me down I gave a satisfied 'ha' and plastered a smug smile on my face. The crowd cleared.

"Jealous much?" Zach inquired

"Yeah, you wish" I said, playfully punching his arm. Chiron sounded his horn and motioned for everyone to gather.

"You all know the rules, so I won't waste time on them – reds v blues, into positions!" he called.

* * *

Liz, Jonas, Grant, Macey and Bex (being Mortal) weren't allowed to take part in capture the flag, so they had to watch from the 'side lines'. The horn sounded and the game begun. Being the Chameleon I managed to stay out of sight and I found the flag in record time. Just as I was about to grab it, I heard a twig snap – if I wasn't a spy, I would never had noticed it. I turned around to see a determined looking Clarisse. We circled one another, daring ourselves to make the first move. She sprung at me but I dodged her attack with ease. With her back on me I pounced and managed to disarm her. In the struggle, my sheath of throwing knives had skidded out of reach. It was time to show her what I was _really_ made of – hand-on-hand combat. She sent a punch flying at my stomach – I quickly grabbed her fist before it made contact and twisted it at an extremely painful angle. I flipped her over my shoulder, leaving a clear path for the flag. This girl was tougher than I thought; she recovered quickly and dove at my feet. She locked onto my ankles, trying to take me down. However, I used this to my advantage – I flicked my heel upwards, smashing it right into Clarisse's throat. _Ouch_. She immediately let go. Having had enough, I ran for the flag and grabbed it with two hands. From somewhere, Chiron shouted,

"Blue Team wins!"

I raised the flag into the air in victory. Most of the camp sprang from the bushes and cheered. The gang came up and each gave me a bone-crushing hug (apart from Liz – she's too gentle). It was going well until Mr D himself ran up to me.

"I really think you should come to the 'Big House'. Now. Alone. Now."

Well this can't be good.

**ANOTHER CLIFFY! Soooo, I know I said that I would try to make the chapters longer, but hey! ****ITS CHRISTMAS!**** Have a Goode one and until next time – CrossoverQueen21 xxxxxxx **


	5. AN 2

**Sorry if you thought that this was a real chapter, but its not. Sorry! I would just like to say that I have just had a new laptop and was an absolute IDIOT because I forgot to send myself my new chapters so I will have to re-write all 3 of them. It may take a while so please just be patient for me! I would also like to say that I have a new instagram account that is by the name of CrossoverQueen21. Please follow me so that I can keepyou all up to date on my stories. You can also give me ideas for what you want to happen in all of my stories. Thanks guys. Until next time ... CrossoverQueen21 xxxxx Don't forget to follow me!**


End file.
